Loving Summer
by Sheankelor
Summary: All the Professors love summer, except Snape, that the students are positive of. Harry begs to differ. HP/SS EWE


_AN: For Snarry 100 Challenge 382: Summer Loving . If this looks better later, then thank Yen. _

_Loving Summer_

"You have everything ready, right Harry? You trunk is -"

"Packed and sitting beside the door, ready to go. All my end-of-the-year paperwork is here ready for McGonagall to check off." Harry held up the scroll before tucking it into his robe. "I've done everything that you've asked me to do Severus."

The dark-haired man nodded once before he shrunk the trunks next to the doors and put them into his pocket. "It is time to head up to the last staff meeting, then we can go."

Shaking his head, Harry followed the impatient man. Summer was waiting.

(O.O)

"Severus, I need you to stay after a moment." Minerva watched Severus, attempting to judge his mood.

Severus pushed his end-of-the-year paperwork over to her. "I have already turned in my storeroom inventory, that is all together. Potter has his ready as well." He gestured for Harry to hand his over.

Minerva accepted both scrolls, a bemused smile on her face. She wondered if this was typical, she would have to ask Albus later. "Thank you."

Severus stood up from the table and started for the door.

"Severus," Minerva waited until he turned around to continue. "Filius is retiring."

(O.O)

Harry stilled next to the door, his eyes widening behind his glasses. There was only one reason that Minerva would be bringing this up right now.

"I want you to be the next Deputy."

Severus contemplated the stern but friendly visage. "Will it take a lot of my time in the summer?"

"No more than your brewing does."

Tapping a finger on his leg, Severus contemplated rejecting the offer before nodding to himself. "The duties can be completed while I'm waiting on the potions to brew. Very well. Is that all?"'

"I'll see you this summer, Severus."

(o.o)

Severus apparated them to the house, appearing in a hidden section of the stoop. A tap of a wand and a muggle key had them through the door in record time. Before Harry could even think of asking for their trunks, Severus had banished them to an upstairs bedroom.

"Harry, we need to open the house." Severus opened the nearest window, and proceeded to move to the next. Harry joined him, glad to let the stale air out.

Severus put the kettle on and started a pot of tea. "Welcome to our home, Harry."

Smiling, Harry relaxed. "Thanks, Severus."

(o.o)

Later that evening, Harry asked permission to cast a permanent cooling charm on the house. Hermione had perfected it just a month ago and they were both sure that Severus would appreciate it.

Severus contemplated Harry for a long moment before he answered. "You can cast it on one room downstairs."

"Not the bedroom?" Harry waved the question away at Severus' expression. He could understand the man's wish to test the spell on a small scale. "I'll pick one."

He chose the study, a room he was sure Severus would spend a lot of time in. He was wrong.

(o.o)

It was halfway through the summer when Harry finished his prep for next year. Looking at the empty desk in the room, he sighed.

Severus had not stepped past the door of the study. Instead, he had worked at the dining room table, his button up shirt sleeves cuffed to the elbow, dark trousers, and his feet covered in socks. Not a window in the house had closed once the entire summer. Harry had been surprised to see Severus soaking up the sun's heat, making sure he was sitting in a pool of sunlight as long as it was available.

(o.o)

A knock pulled Harry's attention to the door. He smiled at Severus.

Severus relaxed against the frame. "Dinner?"

"You won't come in here, will you?" Harry searched the thin face looking for a reason.

Severus frowned before sighing. "It is Summer, Harry. Summer has always been heat, the smell of the grass coming through the windows, the trickle of sweat down your back."

Pulling his wand, Harry canceled the cooling spell and then turned to open the curtains to let the sunlight and scents in. Crossing the room, he pulled Severus into his arms. "Shall we go sweat some?"

(o.o)

"Professors are summer lovers."

"Most of them, sure. But not Snape. He must hate the heat."

"He must, those dungeons are cold."

Potter was glad that the gossiping teens couldn't see him at that moment. His face felt comical, he knew it had to look that way. He once thought like the gossipers, but knew better now. Severus was a seasonal person. You were supposed to feel the cold in the winter, the heat in the summer, and the warm in between.

But out of all the professors, Severus was the biggest summer lover of them all.


End file.
